Custom Hero Factory Wiki:Voting Center
Welcome to the Custom Hero Factory Wiki Voting Center! Here you can nominate articles, images, stories and quotes that will be featured on the Main Page! You can also nominate and vote for your User of the Month! We do ask that you do not nominate yourself for UotM, but that you seek out a strong, upstanding user that has really put his all into what he does! Featured User Featured Article Thorn Vulnetrix #Now, I know what you're all thinking. The article is ok, but no pic?!?! Gimme 5 or 6 days, and I'll build the MoC on this site. Seriously. [[user:21bub21|'~=21bub21=~']]GREEN Ftw!!! MOC'ers UNITE! 22:35, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Harper Titan Its a mostly complete article (missing a little, but not much), and has a lot of good content. For #Yes. I know I submitted it, but Yes DeltaStriker Rising 22:27, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Against Comments #I actually don't know whether or not to vote for him. I will look into him. -Ngo Daisy Mjolnir A WIP progress article that already has good info. For #Yes i know i submitted it but shes a good character thats still a WIP that has good content! METROPLEX HEEDS THE CALL OF THE LAST PRIME. 10:02, June 7, 2012 (UTC) #The name is...i guess cool. I saw the backstory :D -Ngo Against Randy Punk Why not! I think he is a pretty cool character. He is a main character in both Dreams Quartet and Hero Factory Universe and it is a complete and good page For ' #I'm FranktheTank and I'm the KINGINNANORTH! 00:46, June 21, 2012 (UTC) #Punk has always been one of my favorite heroes on this site. [[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob]][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '''] '''Against Featured Quote Drayko's Quote "It's definitely you, Now that I got you cornered and in prison, let's have a tea party." The guard raised his blaster to shoot Galo. For #If definitely isn't the best, but worth a shot! - NgoRocktoro #Hey, its great. D.R/Povak #Friends help out help friends plus i like it I'm FranktheTank and I'm the KINGINNANORTH! 22:26, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Against _______________________________________________________________________________________________ DeltaStriker's Quote "Foolish are those who choose power over wisdom."- Marcus Quatros For #A very wise statment - CLEAN UP CHFW!!!! 15:55, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Against Featured Story Hero Factory Universe! For #Why Not? Come See my Artwork http://ngorocktoro.deviantart.com/ 20:55, April 18, 2012 (UTC) #I'm FranktheTank and I'm Awesome 23:59, April 18, 2012 (UTC) #Dreams Quartet is very good, but I'm going to look into HFU a bit. [[User:Starscream7|'JAWS']] 01:18, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Against ---- Dreams Quartet For #Yes. just yes.ConfirmFail 23:57, April 22, 2012 (UTC) #Dreams Quartet is now around 20% finished, so I'll put my vote back here. [[user:21bub21|'~=21bub21=~']]GREEN Ftw!!! MOC'ers UNITE! 01:35, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Against Comments #I know that I voted for you, but then you took away your vote. So I am not Against it. Featured Image For *A really awesome and epic moc and pic I'm FranktheTank and I'm the KINGINNANORTH! 23:29, June 6, 2012 (UTC) *Yep -Ngo Thorn Vulnetrix *Same thins as above. The image of Thorn will come in less than a week.